The Story Of Yuuma Uchiha
by CherryAcid
Summary: This story is not about SasuSaku romance..it more about their future...their children but it only focused on one of them...Their daughter name Yuuma Uchiha who was born with a Borderline Personality Disorder(BPD) and was sent away but now has return to her family but what if she the deadly weapon konoha needs right now...
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of Yuuma Uchiha**

"_**It cold and Quiet….**_

_**I want to leave this place**_

_**And become…**_

_**Wanted"**_

* * *

_**Konoha Psychiatric Hospital**_

"_**We Make Them Better or Safe!"**_

**Patient: Yuuma Uchiha**

**Aggressive Scale:99%**

**Day of Birth: December 20**

**Treatment needed for:Borderline Personality Disorder(BPD) Self-Mutilation, Callous, Palilalia **

**First Day at The Hospital: July 23 (Father's Birthday) Age:4**

**Last Day at the Hospital: October 4 Age:8**

**Appearance**

**Height:4'11/ Weight:94 Pounds/ Hair Color: Raven/ Eyes:Neon Green**

**Checked out today by Her Mother Sakura Uchiha**

**Doctors Note: Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha stay aware of her behavior she has pass all the following requirement here at Konoha Psychiatic Hospital to now go home. Be warned we have Proscribed Medication for her Anger. As long as she taking them she be fine and will play well with others for now on.**

* * *

Konoha Mental Hospital

"Sakura she has passed all the requirements to be released…she better now and she can finally come home and meet her family", Tsunade said to Sakura with a genuine smile. Sakura was crying tears of joy "I'm so glad I can finally bring her home and now she can actually enjoy her childhood", Sakura spoke with Excitement "Well lets go get her from the dining hall and take her out and enjoy some sake", Tsunade said in a haste to run out her office door "Shishou wants make you think I'm going to take my daughter to the bar", Sakura said in annoyance at her irresponsible teacher. "Okay! Okay! No sake today let just go to ichrakus then huh? With everybody then tell someone to bring the sake!", Tsunade said walking out the door, Sakura rolled her eyes at her teacher.

* * *

My Neon eyes where starring out the window with interest at the white snow, my raven curled hair falls to my hip and my bangs are sort of blocking my vision, (ex. Her hairstyle is just like yuuki on Vampire Knight Guilty when it grows long). "snow?...I never seen snow before?" I whispered to myself as I walked back to the coach sat next to an old man. "hello Charles how are you today?", the old man spoke to himself "I'm doing well Charles I got new teeth today!" , the old man spoke while showing his new fossil teeth.

I watched him and thought "_Schizophrenia", _dispassionately and continued watching.

"Yuuma", a warm voice from behind me spoke. I turned around and saw a woman with Dr, Tsunade, she had cherry blossom pink hair and emerald eye..she was staring at me with shock..

"Hello Dr. Tsunade", I said as much kindness I could muster

Tsunade smiled and spoke "I like for you to meet your mom she checking you out today you get to go home", she said while putting her hand behind the pink haired woman who face was now smiling from ear to ear and said "Hey Yuuma...(gasp*tears start to fall*) m-mommy has missed you but I'm going make up for it..I promise" she said while crying and pulling me into an embrace.

I hugged her back and said, "well start now" in a unemotional voice not a single tear falling from my face but my face was now relaxed and relieved

* * *

Sakura POV

When I walked in the dining room first thing I saw was Raven hair that belong to a little girl who was sitting next to elderly man. Tsunade and I walked up to her and then Tsunade shoved me to say something but all I said was, "Yuuma", I spoke and what I saw took me by surprise. Her eyes they came from me but they were neon green it like they can see through you, Her feature came from her father strong cheek bones but feminine, nice small button nose, and a heart shaped head with long curly raven tresses.

She was beautiful and now she can finally come home….I'm overjoyed and everyone else will be to when they see her….

* * *

Yuuma POV

I was standing outside the hospital waiting on my mother who was signing papers for my release.

I looked walked around in the snow with the boots my mom brought me….I love the feeling of snow so cold and fragile reminds me of me. I took off my boots and socks off and began walking in the snow bare foot. I was interrupted by my mother voice "Yuuma put your shoes back on you can get pneumonia" , she said in a worried tone as she ran up to me with Tsunade following behind.

She grabbed my boots and socks and gentle placed them in my arms "you can't just walk in the snow bare foot doesn't it feel cold to you?" she asked giggling a little. I shook my head no, she looked quietly at me trying to figure me out and all of a sudden her eye went wide "OH NO! your just like Sasuke-kun! Your father!" she said in a horrid voice.

I watched as her and Tsunade start going hysterical about this man name Sasuke my father personality.. I sighed and follow my mother and doctor down the streets on konoha.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! If not you have to know I'm an amateur writer that all but….PLEASE REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of Yuuma Uchiha**

_**It burns…**_

_**All my sanity is**_

_**Burning…..**_

* * *

Sasuke POV

I breath in and out….."_what the hell am I doing? Breath in and out like a woman, this kinda stuff is for Sakura"_, thought by the famous Sasuke Uchiha as he tried to decorate the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Naruto, Hinata, and Ino.

Here I was standing on the latter putting up the welcome home sign over the shop sign.

"This is so pointless why can't I bring my daughter to my home and have a welcome party in peace and not with all you idiots", I said as I was looking at a certain male blonde from the latter..

Naruto ear twitch at my the statement and was standing there for a second by Hinata taking out decoration and suddenly his eyes widen and spoke, "YOU KNOW WHAT TEME WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THAT STICK OUT YOU'RE A-", he was cut off by Hinata fist that slammed into his ribs and then pointed to the door and whisper in his ear and said something that made the dobe change his expression.

Naruto put on his goofy grin in a second and looked toward the door and said, "YUUMA-CHAN WELCOME HOME! MAN TO BAD YOU LOOK LIKE TEME THOUGH", the annoying idiot spoke that statement and it made me freeze from what I'm doing to turn toward the door….what I saw took me by surprise here I see my wife behind a little girl with long curly raven hair and bright neon green eyes but her face held a pokerfaced of a child with strong feminine cheek bone, with a nose like her beautiful mother and heart shaped head.

I stepped off the latter walking toward the entrance to my third child of four but hit Naruto in the process for the statement about it being to bad that she looked like me..

I stopped in front of her and bend my knees to her level and spoke, "welcome back", and gave her a big fatherly hug and pulled back to see her still pokerface and what she did next shocked me…she smirked and spoke,

"so you're my dad I'm glad you're the reason I have raven hair instead of pink", she spoke with a hint of relief.

I looked at her and smiled and nodded with agreement than stopped when I looked up at my wife death glare towards me….I'm so sleeping on the coach tonight.

* * *

Normal POV

Everybody pause at the little girl statement and started laughing. Ino pointing her finger toward Sakura and spoke, "(laughs) forehead even your own daughter doesn't like your hair color!", ino stated while going red from all her laughter.

Sakura grew a huge vain on her forehead and spoke, "Shut it ino pig! Or else", sakura with anger and everyone in the room immediately stopped laughing in fear of Sakura's wrath.

Hinata walked toward Yuuma who was still standing between Sasuke and Sakura at the entrance.

"Yuuma I'm Hinata I've been a good friend of your mother and father since genin days", Hinata spoke with a warm smiled toward the young raven hair maiden.

"It nice to meet", Yuuma said with no smile in sight.

Sasuke and Sakura looked toward each other and held their eyebrows high at their daughter reply and expression….."this is all your fault sasuke-kun! Are daughter took her personality after you", Sakura said while shaking her head. Sasuke raised a brow "how is this my fault?", he said with confusion. "It your fault because you never show emotion either", sakura stated factually. Sasuke then smirked…

Naruto then walked toward Yuuma and picked her up in a great big hug and yelled, "I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY GOD CHILD!", naruto yelled in joy. Naruto put Yuuma down to see her face expression and it took him by surprise to see a deadly glare from the 8 year old. "scream in my ear again and I'll kill you", Yuuma said with a icy tone….

Tsunade who disappeared for a while to get the sake POOF in the scene with a two young children who appeared as fraternal twins one a female with pink hair and green eye and the other a male with raven hair and onxy eyes.

The ex-hokage came in right on time to here Yuuma statement, "Yuuma do you need to take your meds early today", Tsunade warned Yuuma with a knowing look.

The said girl change her expression toward naruto in a heartbeat and turn toward the blonde woman shook her head no. Sakura gave Yuuma a sad look at her response so did Sasuke.

Naruto who just recovered from his shock and walked pass Yuuma in a slow motion to stay safe and walked toward the trio who came in, "Aoi and Akito! I guess tsunade went got you two from the academy early today for the party huh?" Naruto said in a shaky tone to change the atmosphere a little bit. Young pink maiden turn toward the blonde with a grin, "I guess uncle naruto is scared of my little sister", then burst into laughter at her statement and Naruto blush at the insult and the young raven boy put in his own remark, "Yeah your such a dobe Uncle Naruto", the boy said in a unemotional tone while rolling his eyes at the older blonde male. Naruto irrupted in anger at the boy "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT! ALREADY HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR JACKASS OF A FATH-", Naruto was laid out cold on restaurant floor by Sakura in the head. Sakura sighed "he was getting annoying", she stated and everyone in the room except Hinata Agreed.

Yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Love!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of Yuuma Uchiha**

_**Forgive**_

_**And**_

_**Forget**_

* * *

Location: Ichirakus Ramen Shop

(After the war with Madara and Konoha being rebuilt after the Akatski attack. The Ichiraku Ramen shop was more bigger than the last one, now a size of an actual restaurant. The old man who own it is now retired and let his daughter take over and recreate it in her own style.)

"MORE PLEASE!", yelled a now conscious Naruto asking for his 10th bowl of ramen. "Okay", yelled the workes in the kitchen. Yuuma looked at the blonde in disgust at his appetite, Sakura saw this and poked Yuuma in the shoulder to get her attention and it did Yuuma turn toward Sakura. "you get use to your godfather antics", Sakura stated in a playful manner. Yuuma eyes widen only a tiny bit "Your telling me his my godfather forreal?", yuuma asked in disbelief. Sakura sighed "Yes your father wouldn't let him be the godfather of your sister and brother who are twins the first time. So we had to make him one when I said I was pregnant with you at the time", Sakura stated. Yuuma didn't seem fazed by that.

Sakura continued talking while pointing at Naruto who was not paying attention since he was eating food. "Your godfather name is Naruto Uzumaki 6th Hokage of the Village which is the leader so take him serious sometime because one day he will be your boss. He is your father and I teammate from are genin days of "Rookie 9" in Team 7. He has his second child on the way even though Hinata not showing(Hinata blushed)", Sakura stated then pointed next person sitting next to the blonde male at the table it was Hinata, "She Hinata Uzumaki from the Hyuuga Clan she married to Naruto which makes her your Godmother, she is also from Rookie 9 in the genin days", Yuuma nodded understanding as to where her mother was going.

Sakura then pointed to a woman who blonde hair was up in a ponytail, "That Ino Nara she my best friend and you can call her untie if you like, She married to Shikamaru Nara he is not here but you meet him on day and Ino and Shikamaru are both from rookie 9" Ino waved at Yuuma "Hey Girl me and you are going to have so much fun in the future!", the young blonde squealed in excitement at the thoughts.

Yuuma smirked at that. Her mother than pointed toward the two twins, "Yuuma this are your older brother and sister their name are Aoi and Akito Uchiha", Sakura said to Yuuma with a smile. Aoi got up from her sit and walked toward Yuuma and grabbed her hand pulled it to her chest "Yuuma-chan I forgive you okay… and I want you to know that and I'm going to be a very supportive sister to you for now on", the 10 year old pink haired girl said to Yuuma in serious but loving tone.

Yuuma Froze at the statement….

* * *

_4 years ago Uchiha Manor backyard_

"_Yuuma-chan what are you doing to my garden!", screamed a 6 year old pink haired girl as she ran toward a little girl who was stomping on a small sunflower garden mechanically. The little girl stopped and looked toward the running girl who was coming toward her. "I was destroying it so Aoi cun play wish me" spoke the 4 year old short curly raven haired girl in a child manner._

_Aoi stared at the gardening she been waiting for it to grow all summer and had waterfalls of tears flowing down her cheek, "your so stupid! How would this make me want to play with you! I'm telling mother on you", Aoi said in anger and pain toward her younger sister as she turn to tell their mother._

_Yuuma childlike face change into anger and pulled Aoi down to the ground by her hair and dragged her toward the ruin garden."WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO YUUMA!", Aoi screamed in pain toward her younger sister. Yuuma did not respond and dropped Aoi head hard in the dirty garden and started piling dirt on her older sister face. "STOP YUMMA! STO-", she was cut off by the dirt shoved in her mouth by the 4 year old. Yuuma faced held no expression in the process but out of nowhere a hand grabbed her arm pulled her from a now dirt covered face terrified Aoi. "What are you doing Yuuma have you gone mad?", a shocked ANBU dressed Sasuke spoke to Yuuma while shaking her shoulder drastically back and forth._

_ANBU dressed Shikamaru picked Aoi up from the garden in bridal style and started running toward the house back door. Open the door to house to see a shocked sakura coming down from the stairs holding the hand of a young 6 year old Akito who knee had a band-aid on it. "OH MY GOD! What happen to aoi shikamaru?"sakura said while letting go of a concern looking Akito for his twin sister._

"_Sasuke and Me just got off are guard duty outside the gates of konoha, but then we heard Aoi screaming came running here just in time to save her from Yuuma who was stuffing dirt in her face and mouth", Shikamaru said in a bewail tone as he layed Aoi on top of the kitchen counter to be helped by Sakura who couldn't believe the information she was just given. Sasuke then walked in with a blanked faced Yumma who had dirt and pink strands of hair in her hands. _

_Sakura stopped what she was doing to Aoi and ran up to Yuuma and slapped her "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!", Sakura said in rage but what happen next took sakura anger to new height. "that what she get for not playing with me", Yuuma said with a unaffected face and tone toward sakura. That made all the adults in the room go dangerously silent only thing could be heard is was a coughing/crying Aoi being patted on the back by Akito._

* * *

Yuuma blinked out of her trance and looked at the face of her older sister who looked confused and said "I'm Sorry", in a sad tone while looking down. Aoi blinked but then smiled and pulled Yuuma into a deep hug, "I know", she said.

Sakura looking at her two daughters and smiled at progress Yuuma has made over the last 4 years. Akito walked up to the two sisters and tapped Yuuma who looked up. "shouldn't I get a hug to Yuuma?", the raven haired boy spoke in a warm tone. Yuuma nodded gave her older brother a hug. All the adults including drunk Tsunade looked at the scene and smiled at the siblings forgiving love.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it and Please Review! Love!


End file.
